


Never Say Neverland

by CaptainSwanLuver



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Neverland, Romance, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwanLuver/pseuds/CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Emma learns Killian is in Neverland and travels there to find a way to bring him home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was super confused by the promo for next episode. I really just need CS to be reunited already. I would love for it to happen like this. Also, I have no clue how all of the portals work between realms so please forgive anything that doesn’t make sense. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

…Never Say Neverland: Part 1/1....

Never again. Killian had sworn that he would never again set foot on this infernal island. But he was starting to learn to never say never.

It had taken nearly an hour, but Killian had finally managed to evade the Lost Boys. He had encountered Tiger Lily along the way and she had distracted the boys long enough for Killian to get away. He had taken shelter in the Echo Cave. 

Killian smiled, as he stood in the exact spot where he had first revealed his true feelings for Emma. That meeting her made him believe he could love again. Their first kiss had opened up his heart in ways he didn’t think were possible anymore. 

And now look how far they had come. They were going to get married until everything came crashing down. He needed to get back to Emma. He needed to make things right between them and help save her from Gideon. 

Killian sat down on a rock, his legs aching from all of the running. He pulled the shell Ariel had given him out of his pocket. He wasn’t sure Emma had heard him the first time, nevermind all of the times since that he had reached out to her. He needed her to know he hadn’t abandoned her and that he was fighting like hell to get home to her. 

He held the shell up to his mouth. “Emma, I hope you can hear me. I am trying to get home to you, love. I procured a magic bean and created a portal, but it brought me to Neverland instead of home to you. I think my banishment is blocking my portal home. But I won’t give up, Emma. I won’t stop until we are back together. I hope you are safe, Swan. I love you.”

Killian bowed his head, as he felt tears fill his eyes. What if he never got home to her? Or what if it turned out to be too late by the time he did?

…

Emma cradled the necklace with Liam’s ring on it that Killian had given her. Less than an hour ago, she had learned that the Black Fairy was in Storybrooke. She made it clear that she was controlling Gideon. Emma felt sorry for him now. She knew what it felt like not being in full control of your actions. 

The Black Fairy had ordered Gideon to take away the shell necklace, so Emma couldn’t even hear Killian’s voice anymore. Hearing his voice had brought her comfort. She was relieved when she would hear it because that meant he was okay. It made her feel connected to him. But the Black Fairy denied her even that small comfort. 

Emma didn’t know how she was going to be able to defeat the Black Fairy, but she knew one thing. She was always stronger with Killian by her side. She needed to bring him back. If only she knew where he was. He couldn’t come through a portal to Storybrooke, but she knew she could go through one to him in whatever realm he was currently in. Then, maybe, together they could figure out a way to break the spell and allow him to travel back to Storybrooke.

Her eyes widened as a sudden thought hit her. Gold could help her find where he is. Emma stood up and quickly made her way to the front door. She arrived at Gold’s shop a few minutes later.

“Ah, Miss Swan, come to threaten my son again?”

Emma shook her head. “I know Gideon is not in control of his actions now, Gold. I want to help you free him from the Black Fairy.”

Gold lifted an eyebrow. “I’m assuming you want something in return.”

Emma nodded. “I want you to use your crystal ball to find where Killian is.”

“Fair enough. But I don’t see the point. He can’t travel back here.”

“But I can travel to him. And together we can figure out a way to break the spell and bring him back.”

“That’s quite optimistic of you.”

“We always find our way back to each other,” she said.

Gold resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “How romantic. Very well. I will help you get your pirate back, despite the fact that I much prefer this town without him in it.”

Gold pulled a crystal ball out from the beneath the counter. He waved his hand over it. Emma peered into the ball, a smile slipping across her lips when Killian appeared before her. 

“There he is!” she said.

“And where is that exactly?” Gold asked.

Emma looked more closely. Her eyes widened in shock. “He’s in the Echo Caves.”

Gold’s eyebrows shot up. “In Neverland? Where my son was held?”

Emma nodded. “Yes. Killian is in Neverland. I have to get to him. Can I use the portal door at the sorcerer’s mansion?”

“I was under the impression it was destroyed by that overgrown spider.”

“I was there earlier. Another one appeared in its place. I think it’s the one the Black Fairy came through.”

Gold bobbed his head. “Very well then. Think of Neverland and it will bring you there.”

“Thank you,” Emma said. “And I give you my word. I will help you save Gideon.”

She then exited the shop as he watched her go.

…

Emma’s engagement ring rolled around in Killian’s palm. She had worn it for such a short time. He only hoped he got the chance to place it back on her finger for good this time. 

He could still recall the look of shock on her face as he had made his confession to her in this very cave. In that moment, he didn’t know if she would ever return his feelings. But he did know that if he had any chance with her, then he had to change. He had to be a man worthy of her. And he had changed on that trip. He had saved her father’s life and told her about Neal being alive when it would have benefitted him to keep quiet. He had risked his life to save the son of the woman who had captured his heart. For the first time in too many years to count, he had put others before himself. Emma had reminded him that he could care for people other than himself. She helped him find that man again and he hadn’t looked back since. 

But now he was trapped in the one place he never wanted to return to. And he had no idea how to get back to Emma. He clutched her engagement ring close to his heart, as he squeezed his eyes closed and pictured her. 

…

Emma arrived at the mansion and quickly entered it. She made her way to the door and stood before it. Squeezing her eyes closed, she imagined Neverland, imagined Killian there. She then turned the doorknob and stepped through.

Emma fell through the door and onto the beach. She surveyed her surroundings as she stood and brushed the sand off her clothes. Neverland had changed quite a bit, but she was still able to determine the direction of the Echo Caves. 

It took her almost two hours, but she finally arrived at the caves. Emma sucked in a shaky breath, as she gripped the ring hanging off her neck. She slowly made her way into the cave until she came to the area where Neal had been held. 

A smile spread across her lips as her eyes landed on Killian sitting on the ground, propped up against a rock. His head was tilted to the side and his eyes were closed. She could hear the soft sound of his breathing as he slept.

Emma ran to him, dropping to her knees in front of him. She brought her hand up to caress his cheek.

“Killian?” she said.

Killian could hear Emma’s voice in his ears, but he was certain he must be dreaming. 

“Emma,” he mumbled. “I will get back to you.”

“I’m here, Killian. I’m right here. I found you,” she said, as she stroked his jaw with one hand and linked their fingers with the other. 

Killian felt Emma’s hand slip into his. Slowly, he began to stir. His eyes fluttered open and landed on her.

“Swan?”

Emma’s smile spread across her lips. “Killian.”

He shook his head, still feeling as if he were in a dream. “Emma? How are you here? How did you find me?”

“I saw in Gold’s crystal ball that you were in Neverland. I went through a portal to get to you.”

A slow smile crept across his face. “I knew we’d find our way back to each other.”

“We always do,” she whispered, as she pressed a kiss to his lips.

When she pulled back, she rested her forehead against his. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, love.”

“I love you, Killian.”

“I love you, too.” He shook his head. “I am so sorry, Emma. I never meant for this to happen. I just wanted to be the man you fell in love with again. The man you need and deserve.”

“You are that man. We’ve both made mistakes, Killian. No more secrets and lies from now on.”

“Aye, love.”

He lifted his hand to cup her face and place a kiss to her lips. He shook his head as he pulled back. “I am so glad you found me. I know you probably didn’t hear my most recent message, but the banishment prevented me from entering Storybrooke through the portal.”

Emma shook her head. “It was Gideon, who I now know is being controlled by the Black Fairy. He took my tears and created a spell to block your entry into Storybrooke. The Black Fairy is there now, Killian. I don’t know what her plans are, but I know we are stronger together. We need to find a way to get you home.”

Killian stood and linked their fingers. “We will figure it out together, Swan.”

Emma squeezed his hand and then they made their way out of the cave.

…

They walked the island for hours. Emma thought that maybe pixie dust could help, but they could find none. They finally decided to stop and rest. They lowered themselves to the ground, collapsing in exhaustion. 

Emma shook her head. “I didn’t think this through. I was so desperate to get to you that I didn’t consider how difficult it would be to find a way to get you home.”

Killian turned to Emma, meeting her eyes.

“You need to go, love,” he said softly.

Emma shook her head. “No, Killian, I’m not leaving you.”

“You must. With the Black Fairy in town, everyone in Storybrooke, your family could be in danger. They need you, Swan.”

Emma felt tears appear in her eyes. “I had to leave you once in the Underworld, Killian. And when I got you back, I swore I would never leave you again.”

Killian managed a weak smile. “Fortunately, this realm is far nicer than the Underworld. Sure, there are people who want to torture me here too, but I like my chances far better.”

“I can’t leave you,” she said, as tears began to stream down her face.

Killian brought his hand to her cheek and wiped away her tears with his thumb. “I will always be with you, Emma. Nothing can ever change that.”

He pressed a kiss to her lips, swallowing her sob. 

Killian slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out her engagement ring. He reached up and removed the necklace that held Liam’s ring from her neck. He slipped her engagement ring onto the chain and held it up to her.

“Here, love,” he said.

Emma shook her head. “No, Killian, that ring was a promise of our future together. This isn’t over. When I get back to Storybrooke, I will find a way to defeat the Black Fairy and that will break the spell. You will come back to me and then you will put that ring on my finger. And we will get married like we planned.”

“I want to believe that, Emma. I truly do. I will hold onto that hope. But no matter what happens, that ring is yours. It belongs with you. I hope you will think of me every time you look at it.”

“I love you,” she whispered, as he placed the necklace back around her neck.

“I love you,” he said, as he pressed a kiss to her lips. 

They slowly stood up, Emma clinging to his hand. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Killian stroked her back as he felt her tears soak the skin of his neck.

“Go now, love,” he said softly, as he reluctantly pulled back from her.

Emma swallowed roughly and wiped at her face with the back of her hand. Her brow furrowed as her eyes landed on a spot just behind them.

“Do you realize where we are?” she asked.

Killian’s gaze followed hers. His mouth dropped open slightly. “This is where we shared our first kiss.”

Emma nodded, a smile crossing her lips. “I knew it wasn’t going to be a one time thing, you know.”

Killian chuckled. “I certainly hoped it wouldn’t be. In that moment, I knew you had captured my heart. I knew it would be yours for eternity.”

Emma’s brow furrowed more deeply, as she moved her eyes to the ground and pointed. 

“Killian, what is that?”

Killian turned and followed her finger. It was pointed at a sprout growing out of the ground. They moved to the sprout and knelt down beside it. 

“I’ve never seen anything like it here in Neverland before,” he said.

Emma met his gaze. “This is growing in the exact spot where we first kissed. What if it’s a…”

“Sprout from our first spark of true love?” he finished for her.

Emma tilted her head. “It’s possible. My parents had a sprout and it would have broken their sleeping curse if the Evil Queen hadn’t destroyed it.”

“They’re very rare, love.”

“So is what we have,” she replied softly. “This could break the spell, Killian. This could be the way to get you home.”

Killian smiled and joined his hand with hers. “If you believe, Swan, then so do I.”

They each sucked in a breath and then brought their joined hands to the sprout. As they pulled it free from the ground, a yellow light flashed around them. Their entire romance flashed before their eyes. Every moment they had ever shared played out before them. 

Emma and Killian’s gazes met. 

“Bloody hell, that was amazing.”

“It was incredible. Killian, it may have lifted the spell.”

“Only one way to find out,” he said.

…

Emma and Killian made their way to the beach and found the portal door that matched the one in the sorcerer’s mansion. 

Killian turned to Emma. “Promise me you’ll go even if I can’t,” he said.

Emma shook her head. “Don’t think like that, Killian. It worked. I know it did.”

“Promise me, Emma. Please.”

Emma swallowed roughly. “I promise,” she replied softly.

Killian pressed a lingering kiss to her lips, before linking their hands.

“Together,” he said.

They stepped forward and Emma opened the door. With a deep breath, they both imagined home and then stepped through the door. 

A moment later, they found themselves back in the sorcerer’s mansion. Emma and Killian turned to each other, smiles spreading across their lips. Emma threw her arms around him. 

“It worked!” she said. 

“Aye, that it did,” he whispered in her ear, relief flooding through him at finally being home. 

“Welcome home, Killian,” she said, as she cupped his face in her hands.

…

They had been home three days. Once home, they realized that their sprout had also broken Snow and David’s sleeping curse. 

Emma and Killian sat at a table outside Granny’s eating lunch. It was the same table where they had shared the kiss that had changed everything. 

“So how did you get the magic bean that opened the portal to Neverland?” Emma asked, as she popped an onion ring into her mouth.

A grin curled Killian’s lips. “Well, I came across Blackbeard and I knew he was without a ship.”

Emma’s eyes widened. “You traded your ship for me again?”

Killian shrugged. “There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you, love.”

Emma smiled, as she reached across the table and linked their fingers. “You’re incredible.” She paused for a moment. “But the Jolly Roger is here.”

“It wasn’t exactly a trade. I bet the Jolly Roger for the magic bean in a game of cards. I lost, but Blackbeard had to hand the magic bean over to me once he realized the Jolly Roger was not in that realm and I would need to retrieve it.”

Emma grinned. “You’re lucky it brought you to Neverland and not Storybrooke or you’d be ship-less once again.”

Killian shrugged. “I have everything I need right here. Storybrooke is my home now, Emma. You are my home.”

Emma smiled, as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. She then returned her attention to her food. She picked up another onion ring and was about to pop it in her mouth, when she caught sight of something. Her mouth hung open in shock at what was before her. Her engagement ring was hanging off of the onion ring.

She met Killian’s gaze, as he grinned like a fool. “How did you manage this?”

“A little help from Granny.”

Emma lifted up the chain that now held just Liam’s ring again. “How did you get it off my necklace without me realizing it? I haven’t taken it off since we returned.”

He cocked his head to the side. “Pirate, love. And you are an extremely sound sleeper.”

Killian reached over and took the onion ring from her. He slipped the ring through the tiny slice that had been made in it. He then stood up and lowered himself to one knee as he held the ring up to her.

Emma couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lips. “Yes,” she said. “I’ll marry you, Killian!”

Killian sighed. “Love, if you don’t mind, I’d like to do this the proper way this time.”

Emma nodded, barely able to contain her excitement. “Okay. Sorry.”

He took her hand in his. “Emma Swan, my life changed forever the moment you walked into it. I never could have imagined the joy you bring to my life. I was a broken man and you helped put me back together. I am in constant awe of your bravery and strength. It hasn’t been an easy road for us, but I wouldn’t change a thing because it led to this moment right now. I love you with all that I am and all that I will ever be. Emma Swan, will you marry me?”

Emma bobbed her head. “Yes! I will marry you, Killian!”

A huge smile lit up his face as he slipped the ring onto her finger. He sprang up and she cupped his face, pulling his mouth to hers. 

After a few moments, she pulled back and whispered, “I love you so much.”

They were about to kiss again when they heard clapping behind them. All of Granny’s, including Emma’s parents and son, were standing outside. 

“‘Bout time!” Granny hollered. 

Emma and Killian simply smiled and then kissed again.

...THE END…  
Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I’d appreciate hearing what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
